


The Secrets of Llulla - Origins

by Heshen



Series: The Secrets of Llulla [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Force Visions, Gen, Old Republic Era, vision experience is based upon experience of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heshen/pseuds/Heshen
Summary: Leyten - the Padawan of a Jedi Seer - is having a bad day. His emotions are out of control and he doesn't know what is wrong. What could it possibly be?Date: 42 BTC/3695 BBY





	The Secrets of Llulla - Origins

He flexed his freckled hands around the staff, adjusted his posture to the form befitting his small Human stature. The stance was correct, the staff position on point. He closed his hazel eyes, listening to the breeze as it blew his rough white training uniform and made the parts of his hair that had loosed from his tight ginger topknot dance. He swung at the dummy with practised ease, or so he thought. The strike faltered, the attempted follow through resulted in the staff being hurled across the balcony and clattering to the ground.

Something was off today, badly. He didn't know why. His head felt like it was full of fluff; thick, dense, trying to push a thought through was just getting hindered. He was irritable, angry, sad, frustrated, at once, without understanding. Unbecoming of a Jedi Padawan to be sure, but try as he might he could not control it. He had hoped to just work through it, not showing it, but it seems that wouldn't work either.

The other on the balcony stirred from his kneeling position, loose white and brown robes flowing about him, tangling with a high ginger ponytail. This was one of his Masters, Osbourne Oro, a very calm and gentle Human Jedi Seer, he looked more imposing than he was.  
“Padawan Leyten!” Osbourne's soft voice was a strange thing to hear when it was raised, “What happened? You have never had trouble with this exercise before.” Leyten shook his head, twiddling the little ginger plait hanging before his own right ear. He didn't know, nor did he know how to explain this “off” feeling, so he stayed silent.

Master Osbourne regarded his Padawan, matching the silence on the balcony, the sounds of the wind and a pair of quarrelling feral Tooka somewhere beyond the temple were all to be heard. He was likely searching the Force. Leyten began to fiddle instead with his combat training uniform, an attempt at distraction from the flurry of emotion dancing about his mind. Didn't work, Osbourne's approach made this very clear. His Master put an arm around his shoulders.  
“Something is bothering you, what is it?”  
“Nothing!” Leyten's snap was wholly unexpected and even a surprise to himself. Being asked was upsetting him more as he didn't know the answer, and the contact irritated him more. He wriggled away from his Master and stomped back inside the temple, leaving Osbourne to stare at his retreating form in confusion.

* * *

“_You don't seem to be sick, at least physically. Hmm, the library is quite calming. Go ahead and look up these files on meditation and we can practice techniques when you are done.”_

No, Leyten didn't think this would be any help at all, but he went along with his Master's idea to humour him. Whatever was bothering him though seemed to be getting worse. He was getting dizzy, nauseated, sweating. His vision was a little foggy, as if he wasn't there but instead watching someone else perform his actions. Not knowing what was going on made him anxious, and a number of times he paused en route to catch his breath and adjust his focus. He made it though, even if he felt strange.

Trying to ignore everyone, as they would no doubt notice since he was no longer even trying to hide the turmoil, he went about locating what he had been sent to find. The quicker he found it, the quicker he could leave. As he examined the database though, something strange happened. As he read the names, he came across the word “Sith”. The word stayed in his mind's eye, started gaining a voice, repeated over and over inside his head. The overwhelming sensation made him cover his eyes and cry out, before staggering and falling to the ground. Conscious but absent.

* * *

_That was the first time it happened._  
The first time is always the worst, my Master would later say.  
But why didn't he recognise what was going on?

* * *

The library had gone, though his eyes were open. The word still flashing through the plain around him began to coalesce into shapes. They began to form a large room with a large table in the centre. Seated at the table were a group of uniformed people, all Human or Near Human judging by their appearance, with the exception of two. Seated at the head of the table were two different figures, one male and one female. Instead of uniforms they wore elaborately embroidered robes of black and gold, matching the golden jewellery they both wore. They were not Human though, but instead both a deep shade of crimson; with their faces accentuated with spikes, horns, and tendrils.

The image started to blur, the colours bleeding and running into each other before dripping out of his view as if washed away. They were slowly replaced by a blurry view of the library floor, judging from the angle he was laying upon it.

Leyten blinked, and a Jedi that was out of his view moved into it. This Jedi, an older looking Twi'lek, quickly checked him over before gently lifting him from the floor. He put his hand to his head, shaking it and blinking more to ensure that colours were no longer dripping. His nausea, his foggy head, his fear, it had gone. The illness he had felt all morning had entirely disappeared. Though he did notice, as he attempted to speak, that words were forming in his head but dribbling out of his mouth as gibberish.

Leyten was directed by the Twi'lek to sit in a nearby chair to rest and calm while they found his Master. Hi mind was moving at a fast pace, trying to work out what had just happened. It seemed familiar. Had he discussed something similar before, or maybe he had seen it...?  
Of course!  
“Master,” his voice came to him, trembling and unsteady, as he addressed the Jedi who had helped him, “I...I think I had a Force Vision. My...Master is a Seer, Osbourne Oro. Tell him...what happened...”


End file.
